The Wild Nor' Wester
Thomas and Gordon |last_appearance = Thomas and his Friends |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |name = The Wild Nor' Wester |nicknames = * The Express * The Click-Clunk Express |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Coaches |railway = North Western Railway }} The Wild Nor' Wester (often known simply as The Express) is an express passenger service train. It is usually pulled by Gordon and - in the television series - Rebecca. In the Railway Series the duty of pulling the train was later given to Pip and Emma. Stops The Wild Nor' Wester stops at the following stations: * Tidmouth * Knapford * Wellsworth * Maron * Kellsthorpe Road * Crovan's Gate * Vicarstown * Barrow-in-Furness Rolling Stock Locomotive(s) File:Gordon'sCGIModelUpdated.png|Gordon File:MainHenryCGI.png|Henry File:JamesCGIModelUpdated.png|James Railway Series only File:Pip.png|Pip File:Emma.png|Emma Television Series only File:MainRebeccaCGI.png|Rebecca File:EmilyCGIModelUpdated.png|Emily Coaches File:MainRedExpressCoachesCGI.png|Red Express Coaches Railway Series only File:OrangeExpressCoaches.png|Orange Express Coaches File:TheMissingCoach.png|Thomas' Special Coach File:BrownExpressCoaches.jpeg|Brown Express Coaches File:MainBRMK3CoachesRWS.png|BR MK3 Coaches Television Series only File:MainGreenExpressCoachesCGI.png|Green Express Coaches File:BuffetCoachModelMain.png|The Dining Coach File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches4.png|Gordon's Special Coaches Appearances Railway Series= and Edward, Gordon and Henry * 'Thomas the Tank Engine' - Thomas and Gordon and Thomas and the Breakdown Train * 'James the Red Engine' - James and the Express * 'Troublesome Engines' - Tenders and Turntables and Percy Runs Away * 'Henry the Green Engine' - The Flying Kipper and Gordon's Whistle * 'Gordon the Big Engine' - Off the Rails * 'Edward the Blue Engine' - Cows * 'Four Little Engines' - Sir Handel * 'Percy the Small Engine' - Percy and the Signal * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Gordon Goes Foreign and Double Header * 'Duck and the Diesel Engine' - Domeless Engines and Pop Goes the Diesel * 'The Twin Engines' - The Missing Coach * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Bowled Out * 'Main Line Engines' - Buzz, Buzz and Wrong Road * 'Really Useful Engines' - Triple-Header * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - Better Late Than Never * 'Gordon the High-Speed Engine' - High-Speed Gordon, Smokescreen, Fire Escape and Gordon Proves His Point * 'Henry and the Express' - Overhaul and Henry Sees Red * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Birdstrike * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Thomas and the Swan and Centenary Companion Volumes * '''1984' - Henry the Green Engine Gets Out }} |-|Television Series= , The Sad Story of Henry, Edward, Gordon and Henry, Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Express, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, The Flying Kipper, Whistles and Sneezes and Off the Rails * 'Series 2' - Cows, Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, Gordon Goes Foreign , Pop Goes the Diesel , The Missing Coach , Wrong Road and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 'Series 3' - Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Henry's Forest , The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Buzz, Buzz, Tender Engines, Heroes and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * 'Series 4' - A Bad Day for Sir Handel and Bowled Out * 'Series 5' - Horrid Lorry, Bye George! and Haunted Henry * 'Series 6' - Salty's Secret, Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky, It's Only Snow, Twin Trouble, The World's Strongest Engine, Middle Engine, Jack Frost, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Edward's Brass Band, What's the Matter with Henry?, James and the Queen of Sodor, Bulgy Rides Again, Best Dressed Engine and Gordon and Spencer * 'Series 8' - Thomas to the Rescue, Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat, Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas and the Firework Display, Gordon Takes Charge, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll, Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets it Right, As Good as Gordon, Fish, Halloween, You Can Do it, Toby!, James Goes Too Far and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting, Molly's Special Special, Respect for Gordon, Thomas Tries His Best, Thomas' Day Off, Thomas' New Trucks, Bold and Brave and Saving Edward * 'Series 10' - Percy and the Funfair, The Green Controller, It's Good to be Gordon, Seeing the Sights, Toby's New Shed, Big Strong Henry, Thomas and the Shooting Star, Topped Off Thomas, Thomas' Frosty Friend and Thomas and the Colours * 'Series 11' - Emily's Rubbish, Gordon and the Engineer, Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Don't be Silly, Billy, Toby's Triumph, Thomas and the Runaway Car and Thomas in Trouble * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie, Gordon Takes a Shortcut and Thomas Puts the Brakes On * 'Series 13' - Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird, Play Time, Time for a Story, Toby's New Whistle, Splish Splash Splosh and The Biggest Present of All * 'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend, Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie, Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Being Percy, Thomas and Scruff and O the Indignity * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand , Emily and Dash, Percy's New Friends, Happy Hiro, Up, Up and Away!, Surprise, Surprise, Stuck on You, Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Express Coming Through, Flash Bang Wallop!, Bust My Buffers!, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Sodor Surprise Day, Muddy Matters and Whiff's Wish * 'Series 17' - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Steamie Stafford, Henry's Hero, The Lost Puff, The Thomas Way, The Frozen Turntable , Gone Fishing and The Afternoon Tea Express * 'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Signals Crossed, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Marion and the Pipe, Spencer's VIP, Long Lost Friend, Emily Saves the World and Samson at Your Service * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, Slow Stephen, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Thomas the Babysitter and Goodbye Fat Controller * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Cautious Connor, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks, Henry in the Dark, Hugo and the Airship and Over the Hill * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Hasty Hannah, Unscheduled Stops, Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, The Big Freeze, Emily in the Middle and Confused Coaches * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, What Rebecca Does, An Engine of Many Colours , School of Duck, Samson and the Fireworks, Thomas' Animal Ark, Rosie is Red, Counting on Nia and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - Free the Roads, Gordon Gets the Giggles, Steam Team to the Rescue and Panicky Percy * '''Other' - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers Specials * 1992 - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Videos * 2018 - Meet Rebecca of England!, Meet the New Steam Team and Still the Best of Friends * 2019 - Meet Rebecca, Meet Emily, Meet Gordon and Meet Nia }} |-|Other Media= }} Trivia * On Wilbert Awdry's Tidmouth - Knapford layout, the Wild Nor' Wester consisted of four corridor coaches: three in GWR chocolate and cream livery and one in LMS maroon livery. ** These coaches were also shared with The Sudrian, with one side of the consist being painted in the livery of the Wild Nor' Wester and the other in the livery of the Sudrian. * In the Railway Series version of Bowled Out, the Wild Nor' Wester is stated to consist of fifteen coaches, though it is likely this number is not always consistent. * Although it is a Main Line service, the Wild Nor' Wester was frequently seen stopping at Brendam Docks between the eighth and sixteenth series. Category:Coaches Category:Trains Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Standard gauge Category:The Main Line